Jearmin Randomness
by SUGARCOMACUPCAKE
Summary: This is just a series of random Jearmin (Jean x Armin) oneshots. I'm also taking requests via PM and/or review.
1. Armin's Solution

The scouting regiment had headed out on another expedition outside the walls. Jean and Armin had been placed together. This time they were mostly in charge of keeping extra horses in line near the rear of the formation. However, at some point, Armin had a problem.

It was around lunch time, at least according to Armin and Jean's stomachs. They agree to stop by a small forest. It's not really even a forest. It's a plain with trees scattered here and there. At least there were some things to use with their 3-D maneuvering gear if an unexpected titan were to come their way. The pair sits under one of the said trees, eating their lunch that Christa had been kind enough to pack for them. Despite it's deliciousness, Armin still has a task. He pulls out some paper and a pen from his satchel. Armin was told by Commander Erwin to take notes about times, locations and anything unusual. All Armin has to report is that they stopped for lunch. He's prepared to write, when he realizes the previously mentioned problem. He has no surface to write on.

Armin, being the smart person he is, tries to find a solution. He can't use his body, the straps of his 3-D gear would interfere. He won't use the horse's body or saddle because last time he tried that he barely avoided a broken nose when it kicked. The grass is dry and crooked. Bark on the surrounding trees is far too uneven. If he used it, his writing would be illegible and/or the paper would rip. Almost ready to accept defeat, he remembers a trick he and Eren used as kids.

"Hey, Jean?"

"Yeah?"

He looks up from his sandwich to meet the blond's gaze.

"Could you put your head in my lap?"

One of his eyebrows raise, his expression the perfect definition of "weirded out". Armin blinks.

_This is not Eren. Jean does not understand. That sounded weird. Like, really weird._

He's about to apologize and explain, but is interrupted by Jean's hearty,

"Sure."

Armin's not sure why he's so surprised. Jean's always been the blunt type. Before either of them can say anything, protest or not, Jean lays his head on top of Armin's criss-crossed legs. Deciding to get the job done, Armin places the section of paper he needs to write on on Jean's forehead. As the more studious of the two jots down notes, Jean can't help but notice how soft Armin's lap is. Or how gentle he is, even when writing. The copper-blonde teen actually manages to doze off.

Finished with his duty, Armin removes the paper and looks at his penmanship, satisfied. He notices Jean's fallen asleep and rolls his eyes amusedly.

"Jean?"

He whispers softly into the taller man's ear, to which he stirs but doesn't awaken.

"Hm…"

The usually innocent blue eyes trail back to the pen in his small hand. With a smirk, he has a genius plan. Holding one hand to his mouth to keep quiet, the other drew two small squiggly lines reminiscent of a mustache above Jean's lip.

The boy's hazel eyes open to the sound of Armin giggling.

_There are worse sounds to be woken up by._ _But why is he laughing?_

He nearly blushes when he realizes where he fell asleep. Trying to ignore it and change the nonexistent subject, he asks.

"Did I miss something, Armin?"

The boy simply pulls a mirror out of his bag and hands it to Jean. It takes one look at himself for him to start laughing and eye Armin mischievously.

"S-sorry, Jean. I couldn't help myself. At least now you look less like a horse."

He breathes out between laughs. His blue eyes widen as Jean slowly, almost threateningly, stands up and grabs the pen Armin'd been careless enough to drop onto the grass.

"You know what, Armin? I think you'd look good with a monocle."

That's all it takes for Armin to bolt. Jean's obviously faster than him, so it doesn't take long for him to be caught and thrown over the proclaimed horse-face's shoulder. Luckily, Reiner rode by, (who was in the group next to them) probably wondering what the guffawing was about. Both shirkers flushed in embarrassment at being caught messing around.

"What're you guys doing? Your lunch break should be over by now."

They don't answer Reiner's question, Jean instead placing Armin back on the ground.

"Nice mustache, dude."

He smirks, not seeming to care that his question was disregarded.

"You're lucky this time, Arlert. I'll get you back someday."

"Oh no, I'm terrified."

He says dramatically, even throwing his hand on his forehead for added effect. The duo smiles, getting back on their horses and to work.

"Gay…"

They hear Reiner mumble as he rides off to join his group.

**A/N: This is something I'm doing… because I can. If you have requests, feel free to PM me or tell me them in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	2. MLA Rage

"You need to indent that footnote, capitalize that citation, and you're not supposed to have a comma in your header."

The blond next to me bluntly states. When I'd ask him to help me with my report, this isn't what I'd expected. This formatting stuff is really difficult and seemingly pointless. Does it really matter how my header looks as long as I get the point across? With an agitated grunt, I make the changes he pointed out.

"Now you have to place a hanging indent on your bibliography and put the whole thing in double spacing."

"Hanging what now?"

I'm doomed. Not only because this assignment is impossible, but I never expected Armin to act like this. He's the shy, quiet kid at school who gets picked on a lot. The guy's known for his fantastic grades, nonetheless. A cruel stereotype, really. Luckily his idiot friend Eren is always there to save him, though I'm not quite sure why anyone would be friends with Eren in the first place. His voice to me sounds like a combination of an airhorn and nails on a chalkboard. At least it gives me that kind of vibe; annoying and making you want to claw at your ears. Especially when I see him comforting Armin after he's been bullied. There's no need for him to act all high and mighty. I'd help the boy if I was around when that stuff happened. Anyway, this timid nerd is telling me what I did wrong straight as an arrow. I guess these type of people are really serious when it comes to school.

"You're hopeless."

He sighs, a hint of an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah, I get it, I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, you just need to pay attention in class."

"I do!"

That's an enormous lie. Each day I spend my time doodling in my notebook instead of listening to instruction. He's not wrong; that's probably why I need his help in the first place. Armin pushes up his glasses and I realize I can see the computer screen's reflection in the lenses. It's like eleven at night, I see on the time. He isn't planning on walking home, is he? He walked here with me, my parents are asleep and their car keys are in their room. Not that I feel comfortable driving in the dark and in snow anyway. That's another thing; it's the middle of November. I wouldn't be surprised if it was still snowing and the temperature was far below freezing.

"Hm… you don't need a comma there."

The "hm" spews from his mouth in a strangely dignified fashion. He points at the screen without actually touching it, which I appreciate. Touching the computer screen is one of the few things Marco, my best friend, does that annoys me. Armin's eyes are growing heavy, I can tell. I go through the list of corrections he'd given me. Yes, he wrote everything down on a list. Honestly, it's pretty helpful. There's no way I could've remembered all of that. I hear no snarky comments when I'm finished, so I turn to look at him. I bite my lip. He's fallen asleep as anticipated. His arms are crossed and set on a portion of the desk that my laptop doesn't take up. His head sits sideways on top of them, his cheek gently nuzzling the sleeve of his sweater. The glasses usually balanced on his button nose are slightly crooked.

_Cute._

My mind thinks on its own accord. I place a hand on his small shoulder, but his breathing remains even. He's out like a light. I guess he's sleeping over, not that I mind. My parent's shouldn't have a problem with it; they've heard good things about Armin just like everyone else in the community. Not that I like being compared to him every time I screw up. Besides, it's a Friday night. Plus he was nice enough to assist me. I prepare to throw a blanket around him and head to bed, but I can't bring myself to do it. It gives me the feeling of leaving a puppy out in the rain when it's whimpering and staring at you through a window. Without thinking, I scoop the sleeping figure into my arms. He doesn't stir. I frown. He's really light, almost too light.

_Is he eating enough?_

He has a small figure, I know, but the stress of his grades could probably get to him. Maybe I'm just being delusional. I mean, the only other person I've even come close to holding is Marco, and that was a complete accident. He's a buff guy, so I don't really have much to compare with. Man, that week at summer camp was crazy. I place Armin on the couch and realize there's another issue at hand when his phone on the desk lights up. I go over, look at it, and see a message from Eren. I nearly chuckle; apparently Armin's the kind of person who puts everyone's actual names in his phone. Heck, I have Marco in mine under "Freckles".

_I know his parents know he's here, but Eren will probably accuse me of assaulting him or something. Bastard._

I decide to text Eren as Armin just to get him off of my case. I'm sure he'd understand, especially if Eren asked him where he was. I open the message, and apparently I was right.

_From: Eren Jaeger_

_Hey Arm wer r u? Woried. Stil not sur y u help horse face cuz hes a creep but srsly r u hom?_

Oh my gosh, his spelling is horrendous even by my standards. Of course the few things he did spell right were insults towards me. Do I really look that much like a horse? Glancing upwards and looking at some of the previous texts, it amuses me to an extent that Armin has tried to get him to correct his errors. Through this studying experience, I've learned that the guy's a spelling and grammar freak. Jerk probably messes up just to agitate him. Why is Eren so worried anyway? It's kind of eldritch. Pft, and he calls me a creep. My eyebrows raise when I see a message at the very top of the screen. It was sent at around 3:30 P.M. so he must've sent it while we were walking to my house.

_To: Eren Jaeger_

_Eren, your spelling will be the death of me. Also, you're being rude. Jean's not that bad._

My heart jumps for some reason after reading that. I scroll to see more, (I swear it was on accident… maybe.) and my face turns bright red.

_From: Eren Jaeger_

_Wat?! Y wud u hav a crush on horse face?!_

_To: Eren Jaeger_

_I don't know, he seems really nice and interesting. He's also a really great artist. I've caught glances of him drawing during class, though he should be paying attention. Just because I have a crush on him and am going to his house doesn't mean he's going to like, do anything. Seriously Eren, where do you get these ideas?_

At the end he added an emoticon of a little cat shaking it's head in disappointment. He… likes me? Like, _likes me_ likes me? It clicks into place. Eren's over-protectiveness kind of makes sense now. (Not that it's any less weird.) Well now I can't text Eren, Armin might find out I read those messages. He'd be ticked and probably pretty embarrassed. Eren interrogating me will have to be a sacrifice for me to make. I set his phone back down and grab a blanket from the closet. Before I can put it over his slumbering form, I can't help but notice he's wrapped his arms around the pillow I'd laid his head on. He's gently cuddling it in his sleep.

_That is so adorable I may die._

I cover him with the blanket and go to the reclining chair that's also in the living room. Grabbing the blanket already on the armrest, I close my eyes.

_I think I like you too, Armin._

I fall asleep with his smiling face in my mind.

_(Insert transition here)_

(Armin's POV)

I awake with a soft groan. Opening my eyes, I experience that mini panic attack you get when you wake up and don't remember where you are.

_Oh, I fell asleep at Jean's._

A slight blush covers my face. Looking over, Jean's sitting on the reclining chair messing with his phone. He seems to have sensed my movement when I decide to sit up.

"Good morning, Armin."

"I-I didn't mean to fall asleep here, I really-"

"It's no problem. You want breakfast?"

"Are you sure it's not-"

"I offered, didn't I?"

After cereal and finishing his paper, I head home. By head home, I mean I go to Eren's house. My heart's still leaping in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach haven't completely subsided. Even the oblivious Eren seems to sense that I'm flustered.

"Why didn't you text me back last night?"

"I fell asleep at Jean's, sorry."

"What happened?"

He simply asks. It'd take a moron to not know what he's asking.

"W-well Jean c-carried me to the couch…"

"He did what?!"

"Not like that! Gosh, Eren... "

My blush darkens.

"Fine, then why did he 'carry you to the couch'?"

"I fell asleep, and he must've not wanted me to stay sitting up. He didn't know I woke up when he picked me up though. I couldn't wake up! That would be so humiliating…"

_He must be pretty strong then, at least compared to me._

"You should've punched him in the jaw."

"He was being nice!"

"He probably just wanted to touch your-"

"Eren!"

"Alright, alright. I still don't trust him. If he hurts you in any way, shape or form I'll run him out of town."

He throws a protective arm around me. I roll my eyes and beam.

"Whatever, Eren."

**A/N: Thank you, Cachorro de Gato! I don't understand Spanish, so I ran it through a translator. I think I got the jist of what you said. But seriously, gracias! And seriously, if you have requests don't be shy! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Fun In the Closet

I hate Jean. I hate the fact that he's Armin's boyfriend. Ever since those two got together, I've been afraid that horse face would try some funny stuff. In fact, that's the whole reason I headed over to Armin's that day. He'd told me that him and Jean were going to organize his books and closet to find things to donate. Armin's parents work today, so that means he'll be with Jean. In his room. All alone. The thought makes my blood boil. There is no doubt in my mind that Jean will try to take advantage of him. I just walk into the house when I get there, considering the circumstances. However, something peculiar happens when I reach his room.

"J-Jean, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Their voices waft from the closet. The door's closed. I freeze.

"Fine… just be careful."

"Don't worry, babe. I will."

I grimace. There's probably nothing I can't stand more than when Jean calls Armin that. It's so cheesy and disgusting. I hear slight shuffling. I clench my fists. My worst fears have been realized.

"D-don't put it there…"

"Oh, sorry. Where do you want me to-"

"Right there."

"Here?"

"No, that's even worse!"

"What if I like it there?"

What. The. Heck. Is. He. Doing. To. Armin? I'm just standing here like an idiot. I can't let this happen! But I can't just barge in, can I?

"Jean, you're terrible. It's my-"

"I know, I know. Sorry. You want it here?"

"Yeah, that's pretty good. Move it just a little that way."

"Is that good?"

"Mhm, that's perfect."

I fling the door open, ready to beat the snot out of that jerk. I'm met with Jean standing on a step ladder (one that Armin and I know to be unstable) placing a box on a very high shelf. Armin glances at me, then returns his gaze to Jean, probably worried about him falling.

"Oh, hey Eren."

My face is probably bright red from both anger and embarrassment. Jean steps down and looks at me, tilting his head, then smirking. He must've realized what happened. Armin, completely oblivious, continues conversation.

"What brings you here?"

"I uh… came to help with organizing."

"Really? Thanks, that'd be great. Though I didn't think you-"

That's when Jean wrapped an arm around Armin's waist and whispered something into his ear.

"J-Jean…"

He blushes. Then Jean leaves a couple not-so-innocent looking kisses on his jaw. He's already running and snickering when I yell,

"Bastard!"

And chase after him. I look back for just a moment to see Armin staring at us confusedly.

**A/N: Requests and reviews are encouraged and appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Volleyball Kind Of Sucks

P.E. has never been a popular class, yet for some reason everyone's still required to take it. Why don't teachers understand that we all know how to be healthy, we just choose not to? We already know the risks, but frankly, we don't care. The class is bad enough as it is, but of course I got stuck with Mr. Shadis as my teacher. Mr. Ackerman may make his students do more, but at least he doesn't yell at them. I'd take his icy glares to Shadis' big mouth any day.

I can't help but feel sorry for Armin Arlert, this one kid in my class. He's not even overweight, in fact quite the opposite, and he obviously has a hard time with all of this. None of his friends that he hangs around with are in this class either, so he's left alone to huff and puff in misery as we run.

My point was only exemplified one day when we were playing volleyball. Groans came from half the class calling it a "girls' sport". Marco and I didn't really mind; it's a lot better than wrestling or dodgeball. I don't really enjoy having some sweaty, buff guy pin me to the ground until I can't breathe. I also don't feel like being hit in the face by a soaring dodgeball.

I never would've been aware that I would eat those words until it happened. Swinging my fist at the volleyball in my tow, it flew over the net as expected. Smugly grinning at Marco because we kind of made a contest out of these things sometimes, I only turn my head back when I hear the ball hit something that isn't the floor and a cry of,

"Ow!"

Of all the brutes in the gym, it had to hit the fragile Armin. That's just my luck. Almost as if in slow motion, his hand moves to his face while the projectile falls to the ground. I run over, immediately feeling the guilt stab my chest. The wetness of his blue eyes upon closer inspection doesn't make me feel any better. Said eyes gaze at me, and there's surprisingly no detectable sign of anger.

"Oh man, are you ok?"

He uses his free hand to brush blond hair away from the other side of his face. With a small nod, he moves releases his face, winces, then returns to holding it.

"Crap, it's bleeding..."

It then suddenly comes to my attention that I'd never really heard Armin speak. His voice was pretty high, almost feminine. It kind of matched his figure, to be honest. I see Marco giving us a worried look from the other side of the net, and I shoot him a half-hearted thumbs up.

"Coach Shadis?!"

I yell across all of the bustle of high school boys trusted around a net and potential weapons of destruction. Again, still not sure why we have to take this class, or why it's even legal and/or deemed safe.

"What is it maggot?!"

"I'm taking Arlert to the nurse!"

"What is so bad that-"

That's when the kid pulls his hand away once again, showing Shadis the red liquid spread across it.

"Fine, go, but make it quick! Don't think you can get out of this class, Kirschtein!"

"Yes, sir!"

Before anyone or anything can protest, I fling my arm around Armin's small shoulders and drag him out of that hellhole.

"T-thanks."

He mumbles shyly, obviously struggling to keep up with my pace through the halls.

"Thanks? I'm really sorry, I-"

"Don't be sorry, it's not like you meant to. Despite what Eren says, I don't think you're that much of a jerk."

My face forms a scowl at the mere mention of Jaeger.

"I just want to know how the heck we got out of there. Shadis didn't let Connie leave when he was on the ground writhing in pain."

Though I'll admit it probably wasn't smart of him to try running laps whilst hopping on one leg.

"He has this thing with blood."

I blink a few times.

"Really? Is that why you showed him your hand?"

He nods.

"How'd you know that?"

"I kind of pay attention to people. I don't really have anything else to do in there. Though I fail to see how that class is educational, I might as well learn something."

We reach the nurse's office, and with a small wave and another thank you, he disappears behind the door. Who knew that would be the beginning of a friendship?

_(Insert transition here)_

(Armin's POV)

I don't know how things came to this, but Jean was currently carrying me over his shoulder like a mailbag or something.

"C'mon, Jean! I know what I'm doing!"

"Really? I don't think science can really help you here."

I pout, even though it's kind of true. Just moments before I'd gotten ticked at these guys for talking smack on Eren. They can call me gay or a girl or whatever as much as they want, but if they _touch_ Eren or anything about him, things are going to get ugly. Well, at least I wish I could make them ugly. I think Jean technically just saved me from getting beat up, because just as I was going to jump at them he grabbed me by the waist, threw me over his shoulder and walked us away.

"At least I can comprehend science."

I jab when he finally places me back on the ground once we're a safe distance away.

"At least I'm not all like you. You're all like, 'Mr. Smith, I'm finished with my assignment,'"

He says it in an over-the-top girly voice just to agitate me while flipping what little hair he has.

"And I'm just sitting there like, 'what the frick is algebra?'."

"You don't know what algebra is?"

"I was joking, little Miss smarty-pants."

"Sorry, it's just that it wouldn't surprise me."

I smirk.

"Just because I wouldn't let those guys beat you up, doesn't mean I won't."

"Go ahead. Then Eren will come after you with his German anger and wrath."

"So now Jaeger has to fight your battles for you?"

"I fight his academic battles. Why do you think he's not failing algebra?"

"Well, if you may have already guessed, I could use some help with my algebra."

Jean wiggles his eyebrows and it takes all of my willpower not to laugh.

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Kirschtein?"

"I thought I was being subtle."

"Well you weren't."

"You're evil."

"At least I don't hit my crushes in the face with volleyballs."

"That's it."

He grins, my eyes widen, and I try to run, but he scoops me up once again. He raises a hand threateningly, and I know what's coming.

"Are you going to say sorry?"

"Never!"

Slyly grinning, he moves to tickle my sides. I start laughing uncontrollably, as any ticklish person would.

"Jean! Stop!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!"

I finally give in when I'm laughing so hard I'm crying. He ceases, but keeps his hand dangerously close.

"I dunno… it took you quite a while to say it."

Trailing his fingertip up and down the side of my waist, his smug grin only grows. Rolling my eyes, I lean up and peck his lips. When his face glows bright red, I release the stream of giggles I'd been holding back for quite a while.

"Does that change your opinion?"

Once he regains his composure, he pecks my nose, making it wrinkle.

"Yes, and that's adorable."

"I'm not adorable…"

I huff, and he ruffles my hair. Just then I saw Marco giving us a thumbs up from nearby.

**A/N: Sorry if the ending sucked… but I tried! Again, if you have any requests, don't be shy! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
